elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Halfway Tavern
The Halfway Tavern is located in Pelagiad, Morrowind, and is considered to be the social center of town. The tavern's name originates from the fact that Pelagiad itself lies roughly halfway between the townships of Seyda Neen and Balmora. Description This building has three floors. The ground floor serves as the tavern, where patrons gather to drink and converse. The Nerevarine can learn a lot about the Thieves Guild from the two members located here. One of them, Ahnassi, offers skill training unless she has moved to her house during the "Ahnassi, a Special Friend" quest. A small locked chest near Drelasa requires 23 Security to pick and contains a random quantity of gold (maximum of 10). The basement is a fairly dark and dirty storage area. Other than a quality restore health potion, there are several ingredient containers and little else of interest here. Ladia is upstairs in the hallway, offering skill training. Three bedrooms are located on this floor, one of which is available to rent from Drelasa for 10 gold. Drelasa will unlock the door at the end of the hall if the Nerevarine chooses to rent a room, otherwise it is locked and requires 20 Security to pick. An iron tanto is extremely well-hidden in the room, on the floor behind the bed, in between a wall tapestry and the wall itself. The southwest door is also locked and requires 20 Security to pick. There is some gold in the corner of the room, on the floor near the closet. A sorceress named Hrordis, possessor of the Belt of Sanguine Fleetness requested by the Morag Tong, can be found in the only unlocked room on this floor. She will promptly tell the Nerevarine to go away, and refuses to converse. Characters *Ahnassi (prior to Ahnassi, a Special Friend) *Drelasa Ramothran *Hrordis *Ladia Flarugrius *Nelos Onmar *Nels Llendo (after finishing the quest "Nels Llendo" if his wish was granted) *Samia *Yakum Hairshashishi Quests House Hlaalu *Escort Tarvyn Faren – Ensure that Tarvyn Faren reaches the tavern from Vivec City unharmed. Mages Guild *Escort Itermerel – Keep Itermerel safe during his walk from Balmora to the tavern. Miscellaneous *Ahnassi, a Special Friend – Romance may be in the air for a male Nerevarine after meeting this Khajiit. *The Beauty and the Bandit – Help a woman find the man she unexpectedly fell in love with. Morag Tong *Threads of the Webspinner - The possessor of the Belt of Sanguine Fleetness is located here. Services Beds *Drelasa Merchants *Drelasa – Alcoholic Beverages, Ingredients, Potions *Ladia – Books (buyer – no items for sale) Trainers *Ahnassi – Acrobatics, Hand-to-Hand, Sneak *Ladia – Athletics, Mercantile, Speechcraft Notable items The following items can be found in this location: *Iron Tanto (northeast room upstairs, behind the bed) *Quality Restore Health (wine rack in the basement) *8 (southwest upstairs room, on the floor) *1–10 (random, small locked chest near Drelasa) Gallery TES3 Morrowind - Pelagiad - Halfway Tavern interior.jpg|Inside Halfway Tavern Appearances * de:Herberge Zur Mitte ru:Таверна Полпути Category:Morrowind: Inns and Taverns Category:Morrowind: Pelagiad Locations